The Response He Was Hoping For
by Borealum
Summary: [Modern-day AU, Oneshot?] Roy finally mustered up the courage to talk with his friend Marth about something that he thought was fairly serious. A simple, friendly invite to a cafe after school would give him the chance to finally tell his blue-haired friend what was on his mind...


**Uh, hello! Borealum here.  
>This is my first fanfiction here, so I hope it's not a <em>total<em> piece of cliche'd garbage, which it might be, since it's almost 4am and I started/finished it within the hour.**

**Set in some random modern-day AU where Marth and Roy have been friends since childhood. Roy's probably like 16-17, Marth a little older than him, I guess 18, for the sake of being in [Smash?] high school.** **Or something. And they're in Melee Club. Or something.**  
><strong>Oneshot, I think.<strong>..** I dunno.**  
><strong>Disclamer: I don't own Smash, Fire Emblem, Marth, nor Roy (probably for their own good, too). I only own the fanfiction here.<strong>  
><strong>Anywho. Forward and onward with the OTP!<br>!~~~~**

It was oddly silent as the two stared at each other from across the table. The redhead quickly averted his gaze downward, his eyes fixated on the grains in the wood of the table at which they were seated. Worry quickly replaced the butterflies he had been feeling just moments before. His friend hadn't answered him and time seemed to go by very, very slowly. Eventually, the younger one let out a small sigh of resignation.

He wasn't going to get the response he had been hoping for.

_"Hey, Marth," Roy suddenly said as he set his coffee down on the table. He had invited his blue-haired friend to a cafe after school so they could talk about something he thought was fairly important._

_"Mmh," Marth mumbled into his cup before he lowered it from his lips, "Yes, Roy?"_

_"I, uh," the younger one's lips pursed slightly, his confidence wavering a little. "I wanted to ask you something."_

_"Ask me something?" Marth answered as one of his thin eyebrows quirked upwards with mild curiosity. "What is it that you wanted to ask?"_

_Roy went silent for a few moments as he stared into his cup. He was nervous, for sure, but he needed to play this off as smoothly as possible so he wouldn't put Marth off by accident._

_So, he decided to just go with it._

_"Have you ever thought about... being in a relationship with someone?" he asked, his sapphire eyes looking back up to his friend's turquoise ones._

_Marth blinked slowly; he seemed slightly surprised by his friend's question._

_"Not really," he answered, "Why do you ask? Is there someone that you like?"_

_The bluenette's question made Roy tense. Was he going to admit it? He knew he liked someone, but could he admit it to Marth? He suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach, worse than what he felt when he asked his friend to come with him to the cafe earlier._

_"Roy?" Marth questioned, which quickly snapped Roy out of his daze._

_"A-ah," the redhead stuttered, "I... I guess you could say that I like someone."_

_The older boy's interested piqued slightly at that. "Oh? Would you be willing to tell me who it is?"_

_Roy froze up a little again. He felt the butterflies in full-force now- even his breathing had become a little bit shallower._

_"W...well, that's actually what I was getting at," he spoke slowly._

_Marth's head tilted and silently asked Roy to continue._

_"Erm...Well... I, uh," Roy started. He had started to annoy himself with how insecure he had been acting._

_"Roy, have I lost you again?" Marth pressed and he had once again snapped Roy out of his own mind.  
><em>

_"Dammit," the younger boy said suddenly, which made Marth blink. "I wanted to tell you something important, and now I'm getting all frozen up about it. I just gotta spit it out."_

_A small smile tugged at the corners of Marth's lips. "Then spit it out already," he said._

_Roy glanced to his friend from across the table and their eyes met. He remained silent for a few seconds before he slowly breathed in and back out in an attempt to quell his nerves._

_"... I... I like you, Marth," he said in a shrunken voice, "Like, more than a friend would. Ever since our first sparring match in Melee Club, I felt something that I thought was a close friendship with you, but... I'm certain now that it's more than that."  
><em>

_It was like a quiet bomb went off. Roy's friend's eyes had widened slightly- apparently he had not been expecting a confession, at least towards him._

_'Great,' thought Roy._

And here they were now, still quietly sitting at the table. Marth hadn't said a word since Roy had confessed and Roy hadn't said a word after that, either. The younger teen could feel his heart sink more and more as each second passed. It had probably only been a few minutes, but to him, and probably to Marth as well, it had felt like a few hours.

'That's it,' Roy thought to himself. 'He's not gonna say anything. Why would he? His childhood friend just freaking said he liked him. I should just get out of here before I make even more of an embarrassment out of the two of us...'

Roy let out a quiet sigh before he closed his eyes. The boy pushed himself up from the table. "I think I'm just gonna go, Marth-"

As he started to turn, he had felt a hand gently grip his wrist. This caused him to return his gaze back to his friend sitting across the table from him.

"Don't go yet," Marth said quietly, his eyes downcast.

"Look, I don't want to embarrass you or anything," Roy started. "Don't worry about it."

"No, I will worry about it," Marth stated firmly before he turned his gaze upward towards his friend. "You like me."

"Yeah, I think I already established that," the redhead half-growled. His cheeks had a slightly pink tint to them. "Now would you let me go so I can go home already?"

"Absolutely not," the bluenette said before he stood as well. His grip remained rather firm on Roy's wrist.

"Why not? It's no big deal, Marth, if you don't feel that way back then you can just pretend this didn't even ha-"

There was a sudden gentle force against Roy's lips that he hadn't been expecting. His eyes widened a little bit from the initial shock of what had just happened.

But as soon as the force was there, it was gone.

Roy quickly looked to Marth, who's face was flushed with mild embarrassment.

"It _is_ a big deal," Marth said quietly. "Because I like you, too."

There was a short moment of silence between the two as they stared at each other, sapphire eyes locked with turquoise ones. Slowly, Roy's lips turned upward into a faint smile.

"You really mean that?" he asked.

"O-of course I do," Marth stuttered slightly as he did his best to mask his ever-growing embarrassment.

Roy quickly pulled Marth in and hugged him tightly. The bluenette's face quickly fired up with a blush. Practically everyone in the cafe had been staring at them by this point.

"R-Roy, l-let go... people are staring!" he stuttered as he pushed the redhead off of him.

Roy only answered him with a grin before he took Marth's hand in his.

"Fine, then I'll take you somewhere where people can't stare at us," he said as he tugged the bluenette out of the cafe.

"R... Roy!" Marth shouted as he stumbled behind Roy.

The redhead was ecstatic, and when Marth saw his beaming expression, he couldn't help but let out a very small sigh. He smiled faintly, and even though Roy was a hothead, he couldn't help but be happy as he was led out of the cafe and down the street to who-knows-where.

**~~~~!**  
><strong>Andddd...bam! That's it.<br>I hope it was at least a little bit enjoyable! Let me know your thoughts... and thanks for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
